


Topsy-Turvy

by Spoilerhawk



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kind of, the stephcass is implied, written on request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilerhawk/pseuds/Spoilerhawk
Summary: Gwen thinks she's sneaky.Oracle thinks otherwise.





	Topsy-Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutesy little oneshot of Spider-Gwen and Barbara.

Gwen arched an eyebrow.

Well, no, she didn't  _arch an eyebrow._ She was upside-down. So, to the observer, it'd look...not like an arch.

She could see a wall of camera feeds, and her Spider-Sense told her that Oracle was moving around just outside her vision. Looking at the screens.

Gwen was smart, she knew how her girlfriend worked when she worked.

Two of the screens flickered into black, and then displayed another camera. Previously, the two footage feeds displayed one Black Bat and another Robin. Except, that Robin was a pretty blonde instead of some malnourished black-haired teen.

Oracle glanced at the topmost screen. Gwen reacted accordingly, slowly reeling into her web so she was obscured by the shadows. She loved this, loved watching Barbara work and loved showing up when she knew her shift was about to end.

What she didn't realize was that Oracle knew exactly where she was and had never commented on it, unknowing of the Spider-Girl's attempt to be stealthy.

(Which, no.)

"Gwen," She intoned, moving to sip her coffee. Immediately, she thought better of it. "Do me a favor and brew some more coffee?" With a yelp of surprise, Gwen fell from her webline and landed in a tangled mess onto Barbara's lap. Glancing up from under her hood, Gwen scowled, and moved to straddle the redhead.

"How did you know?"

Her voice was flinty, and though her eyes were hidden by the mask, Babs could  _feel_ the fire in them.

"I've always known you were there." She shrugged. "Why? Was I not supposed to?"

"No, you weren't." She pulled her mask off roughly and graced Babs with her best pout. The redhead rolled her eyes and switched off the screens, focusing instead on the woman on top of her.

"You breathe too loudly. I can hear you over the desk fan. You shift around too much, and I can see the pink of your hood when I look up just right." Her voice, so matter-of-fact, grated on Gwen.

"Shut up," She narrowed her eyes. "I can stealth. You're an ass."

Babs fixed her with an amused look. "You've been staring at me the entire night."

"Ass."

"You're very charming. Let me get back to work."

"Work can wait."

"Gwen."

"Babs."

The once-Batgirl mustered her best glare. It didn't affect the Spider-Girl. "Fine. Go to work. God only knows how long Gotham will stay aloft without the great Oracle watching."

"Hmmmm." Oracle hummed, watching Spider-Girl create a web above her.

She didn't count on the blonde pulling her sharply up and enveloping her in a tight hug, her lips sealing off any complaint she may have had about Batgirl and Robin. Barbara thought a bit.

Eh. They could handle themselves.


End file.
